


So Sorry

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly rocks their child as she waits on Sherlock to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sorry

Molly held her baby closer, cooing into the sweet curls. It was well past midnight, and there was still no word. Brown curls, tangled and falling over bright eyes, swung with each rock of her chair.   
  
She’d insisted on her rocking chair a year ago. She’d claimed she had needed it for nights when the baby was too restless for sleeping. In reality, she’d spent more nights, furiously rocking the wide awake child, nibbling her lips, biting her nails, muttering irritation under her breath while she stared at the door. She checked her phone every few minutes, waiting for a call or a text.  
  
She smiled tightly, the baby tugging on her hair. Spit bubble giggles dribbling down her little girl’s chin. Molly tucked her hand into her night shirt, wiping away sticky spit. 

She had to be at work in the morning. She should be asleep. She should have her child, curled into her little bed, snoring away. Still, her eyes flitted to her phone, waiting for the screen to light.

For a moment, in the flicker of bright against the ceiling, her heart leapt. He’d come home.   
  
Until she saw the name.   
  
 _Detective Inspector Lestrade_. 

Her heart sank. He rarely called, and never with good news. On nines and tens, it was almost guaranteed that Sherlock would at least be in the hospital. His condition could be determined by how solemnly he greeted her. So when she set her giggling girl onto the floor to play and scooped up her buzzing phone, she took a deep breath.   
  
“Greg? How is he?” Something was off. Something was too quiet.  
  
“Molly, I am so sorry.”


End file.
